


车

by endermyy



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermyy/pseuds/endermyy
Summary: 肉





	车

车

 

展耀正开着车，架在仪表盘前的手机忽然弹出一条视频通话请求，是白羽瞳。

展耀有些奇怪，对方一向不怎么用手机通话以外的功能，这是有什么急事？

他点了同意。

伴着轮胎磨擦地面的尖利声音，他差点冲进绿化带。

 

视频里白羽瞳只穿着内裤站在房间里。

展耀平稳了一下呼吸和方向盘，问你这是干嘛？

白羽瞳异常严肃的看着他，说找地方停好车，我要让你射在裤子里。

展耀猛烈咳嗽了一阵，在对方的催促中把车开进车库停好。

 

“我两分钟就上楼，等我一下。”展耀解开安全带的手微颤着。

“不用，你就在车里，”白羽瞳凑近摄像头，冲他纵纵鼻子，“看我弄。”

展耀抽紧呼吸，感觉裤子已经紧了。

虽然不知道对方为何会突发奇想，但展耀的身体明显对这个主意很赞同。

 

“你可以要求我做你希望的。”白羽瞳的表情重又严肃起来，让展耀觉得这简直像个任务。

“你这是干什么？”展耀又问了一遍，这次语气严肃。

白羽瞳叹口气，说我这个样子你居然还有心刨根问底。

他把重心移到一侧，叉着腰说，”有个犯人会命令和他约会的女孩子做一些色情行为，然后杀死她们，但他没有用药物控制受害人，受害人直到被杀死的前一刻都没有反抗。这太奇怪了。“

展耀皱眉，说人抓到了？

“抓到了，他给每个受害人都录了像。从录像里看，受害人完全沉浸于凶手设计的肉体游戏中，根本意识不到危险。”白羽瞳满脸疑惑和难以致信。

展耀捏捏眉心，“所以你就想体验一下处于命令中的肉体快感是不是有近似麻醉或催眠的作用？”

白羽瞳点头。

“那为何不等我回去？”

白羽瞳撇撇嘴，“这事你占了大便宜，我当然要找回点平衡。”

展耀刚想说我可以用别的方法解释给你听，但他忽然意识到这是个什么样的机会。

“我可以帮你体验，但是你确定会照我说的做？”展耀怀疑地看着白羽瞳。

“当然！”

 

展耀微微挑起嘴角，说把你的枪套带上，不要枪，只是枪套。

于是白羽瞳再出现在视频里时，是赤裸着上身套着黑色的枪套。

展耀的眼神暗下来。“把背带收紧些。”他说。

白羽瞳调整了一下，黑色的皮质肩带紧勒在胸肌两侧，把那两块肉挤得越发饱满。

“拿起手机来，到穿衣镜那去。”展耀继续说。

 

等白羽瞳在墙壁上的镜子前站定，展耀让他看着摄像头。

“这个案子不涉及催眠。”白羽瞳皱眉看着展耀。

“当然，”展耀的语气忽然异常认真，“我是想让你知道，我帮你是因为我有私心。”

他顿了顿，等白羽瞳的注意力完全集中在自己身上，继续说，“我想对你做一些很色情的事，并不是因为这个试验。”

白羽瞳偏浅的肤色完全遮不住他突然红透的脸。

他错开眼神，点点头。

 

“用不用设置安全词？”白羽瞳及时转换了话题。

“不需要，这不是BDSM，这只是用命令诱导人放松戒备。”展耀把自己的领带松了松。

白羽瞳点点头，“我要怎么做？”

展耀把食指贴在唇上作出个禁声的动作，“不要提问，由我来决定你做什么。”

白羽瞳深吸口气，再次点头。

展耀看了眼穿衣镜，“我想看你和镜子做爱。”他沉声说。

 

白羽瞳瞪大眼睛，有些不知所措。

“我想、看你、和镜子、做爱。”展耀的声音已不复平时的清澈，他的表情也沉下来。

白羽瞳轻咬下唇，微微喘息，向镜子靠过去。

他一边肩膀靠着镜子，一手举着手机，一手隔着内裤抚摸自己，不时会瞟一眼展耀，像是担心自己做的不好。

而展耀一直面无表情。

白羽瞳咬咬牙，改为抚弄自己的乳头，他想象着平时展耀的力度，揉捏着较为敏感的左侧。

“我不是让你自慰。”展耀的声音带上了责备。

白羽瞳感到无法去看展耀的表情，他从没觉得自己这么笨过。

轻轻的叹息，“蹭一蹭镜子，就像它是你的爱人。”展耀的声音放缓。

 

白羽瞳皱着眉半转身，把半边身子都挤在镜子上，胸部挺起来在镜面上磨蹭，乳尖在镜面上蹭过时，他软软的呻吟出声，呼出的热气让镜子模糊了一片。

似乎觉得不够，他推挤着自己胸部的肌肉，那里被枪套勒住，已经胧起得很明显，他把手指插进肩带和胸部的缝隙，把胸肌又向中间拢了拢，就像女孩子在收拢乳房。他的乳尖已经挺立，再贴上镜面时，白羽瞳轻微的颤抖了一下。

他垂着眼不去看镜子。

 

展耀说我想看你的手。

白羽瞳原本把手伸进内裤撸动，这时就拉下内裤让阴茎弹出来，然后握住茎身。

展耀说推近点。

白羽瞳颤抖着把阴茎顶端抵在手机屏幕上。

摄像头两端的人都呻吟了一声。

展耀看白羽瞳半闭着眼，侧头靠在镜子上，脸对着摄像头的方向，嘴唇微张着喘息。

展耀不自觉的舔舔嘴唇，说你自己舔舔胸部。

白羽瞳皱眉想了一下，然后握着自己，顶端在镜面上蹭着，前液滑出痕迹，他挺着胸，乳头挤压在身体和镜面间，他像是真要把胸部送到镜中人口中，又怎么都无法完成，有点焦虑的扭动身体，并且不满地轻哼出声。

 

白羽瞳的声音有点闷，又湿的像要滴水。

展耀觉得自己的阴茎在裤子里胀的生疼。

他说，我想看你的表情。

白羽瞳又把手机抬高，对着自己的脸。

他垂着眼看视频画面，然后转过脸对着镜子，身体蠕动碾压着，鼻尖蹭着镜面，然后缓缓伸出舌尖，一下两下的舔着镜子中的倒影，哼声越发濡湿，还带上点委屈的抽噎。

展耀的声音忽然离话筒很近，他哑着嗓子像是在耳语，他说，我想操你的嘴。

 

白羽瞳手一抖，就听展耀沉声说拿稳点。

白羽瞳靠在镜子上缓了口气，把手机架在镜旁的矮柜上，脱掉内裤蹲下身。

他的大腿肌肉紧绷，胸部和脖颈漫着潮红。他抑着头，用拇指摩挲着自己的嘴唇，闭着眼，睫毛轻颤，柔软的舌尖探出一些，舔在指尖上，拇指压着下唇滑进嘴里。

他微张着嘴，展耀能看到他的舌头缠上来，泛着水色的嘴唇合拢，吮吸，裹着拇指上下滑动。

幼儿一样的动作让白羽瞳看起来意外的纯真。这时他慢慢睁开眼，挑起眼尾看着展耀，墨黑的瞳仁炙热得像要烧起来。他轻声哼哼着，那声音又委屈得像是在祈求。

展耀屏住呼吸，哑声说，操自己。

白羽瞳抽出拇指，把食指和中指伸进自己嘴里，压住舌面，仍然微张嘴让展耀看到舌头卷裹上来，才慢慢合拢双唇开始吮舔。

 

啧啧的水声伴着流下手指的涎液，沾湿了白羽瞳的下巴和脖颈，裹了足够的口水后，他抽出手指，将蹲姿改为跪姿。

白羽瞳的腰凹下去，把手指探向自己身后，臀部尽量翘起，另一手扶着地面保持平衡。

他微微皱眉，但手腕仍在活动。

展耀在高一些的角度看到，他的腰轻轻摆动，脊线在背部形成流畅的弧度，到窄细凹陷的腰，到翘起的臀，到臀部分开的两瓣处浅浅的小窝。那两瓣正因为手指的侵入收缩着向中间挤压。

展耀的视线舔过白羽瞳的背，黑色的背带卡出勒痕，皮革边缘的肌肉纠结胧起，他似乎能感受到那饱满肌肉的紧绷和舒缓，那些肌理形成流动的阴影，仿佛那人身上的每一块肌肉都有生命。

白羽瞳的腰轻摆着，跪着的两腿分的更开，好像要把下身压在地上增加摩擦，他喉咙里的哼声像吃饱的猫。

白羽瞳的阴茎挺立着，他却没有去抚慰，而是专心地转动着手腕。展耀看到他的手指更推进了一些，不停按压，紧接着他发出哽咽般的声音，全身颤抖，潮水一样的战栗漫过泛红的皮肤，精液缓缓流出顶端。

 

展耀哑声说，让我看清楚。

白羽瞳垂着眼抽紧呼吸，他伸到身后的手又动了一阵才停下。他喘息着，伴着鼻腔里细微的哼哼声，抬起身体，后倾坐在地上。他双腿曲起叉开，展示还在流着精液的阴茎和饱满的囊袋，下方湿润的入口正像张小嘴一样微微开合。

白羽瞳的手指低着入口，食指和中指重新滑入，他随着手腕的转动轻哼着，微皱眉，又伸入一根手指。三根手指将入口撑开，能看到入口处的软肉随着臀片一下下的夹紧在蠕动吮吸。

白羽瞳用一只胳膊支起上身，低头看着自己的动作，微微颤动的睫毛被水气沾得潮湿。很快，他的哼声变得细碎，胸脯挺起来，枪套的肩带深深勒进肌肉，只露出一道窄细的黑线。他腹部紧绷，缓缓挺动腰胯，臀部收紧，更多的精液流出来，顺着挺立的阴茎流到会阴，流到紧紧吸附着手指的入口。

白羽瞳手腕推按，头向后仰，喉节滚动，他的胸脯起伏乳尖挺立，湿润的哼声轻飘飘挠着展耀的心。

“摸摸自己。”展耀说。

 

白羽瞳抽出手指，带出粘腻的肠液，他用这手蹭过自己的乳尖，湿亮的液体涂抹在暗红的小粒上，鲜润欲滴。

但他没有更多抚慰胸前，而是摘掉枪套扔在一边，手指向下滑过会阴，推挤着囊袋，在穴口和茎根间按揉那条筋脉，然后浅浅的戳着入口。他坐直一些，垂着眼睫毛轻颤，哼出低低的鼻音，另一手包裹住囊袋揉捏着，然后转动手腕，圈住暗色挺立的部分。

展耀看着他套弄自己，白羽瞳也偏头挑起眼看着展耀，上翘的眼尾湿润绯红。

 

展耀把手机拿远一些，让对方看到自己鼓胀的裤子，然后说，还差一点。

白羽瞳微微闭眼，舌尖舔过下唇，手指探入冠头下抚弄。他弓起背，小腹上的肌肉绷紧，呼吸变得轻浅而急促。

 

展耀把涨疼的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，套弄中不自觉溢出呻吟。他不知自己现在是什么样子，但他看到白羽瞳抬头面对摄像头，那被欲望烧的迷蒙的视线落在自己脸上，然后白羽瞳微张着嘴溢出低哼，手指陷入顶端的小孔，接着猛地挺起上身，射了出来。

精液溅在白羽瞳身前的地上，他喘息着放松身体，继续套弄着阴茎，剩余的精液滴滴哒哒地流出来，又汇成一小滩。

展耀不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，他的精液溅到了仪表盘上。

 

展耀喘息着，通话在继续，“你的结论是？”他的嗓音仍有些沙哑。

白羽瞳坐起身，呼吸还有些不稳，他盯着展耀，“刚才你让我拿刀捅自己我都不会拒绝。”

展耀微挑嘴角，“等我，两分钟。”

他结束通话前听到白羽瞳的轻笑。

 

 

 

 

第二天。

 

赵富把报告交给白羽瞳，随口说了句，白色儿你的枪套有点紧啊，怎么不调调?

白羽瞳愣了一下，沉默而迅速地摘下枪套开始调整。

赵富惊奇地看着白色儿烧红的耳根，忽然福至心灵，缓缓一边后退着一边嘟囔，我什么都不知道，什么都没看见。

然后转身就跑，像是怕遭杀人灭口。

 

 

END

 

本来想加入枪械PLAY,但是实在懒的写了……

 


End file.
